


wind in our sail

by BIGL0UD



Category: Keanu Reeves - Fandom
Genre: road trip to the beach, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 08:41:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11825124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BIGL0UD/pseuds/BIGL0UD
Summary: keanu and christian go to the beach. inspired by weezer's wind in our sail





	wind in our sail

**Author's Note:**

> back at it again ayy

the idea comes to keanu when he and christian are in the basement, stoned out of their minds. 

 

"hey, dude, what if we went on, like.. a road trip?" he thinks it's a pretty rad idea, and it looks like christian does, too, until.. 

 

"how are we gonna afford a road trip?" dammit, christian. always thinking about the details. 

 

"we don't have to go to like, canada. we could just go to a beach or something, you know, just chill for a day or two." keanu shrugs, trying to act like it's no big deal. 

 

"we'll save canada for our anniversary or something," he can't resist teasing christian just a little. the jab hits its mark, because christian's face slowly but surely turns bright red and it's the cutest thing ever.

 

"whatever, where are we going today?" christian brushes his embarrassment off easily, and it's almost like he never was embarrassed. keanu thinks for a moment. 

 

"well, i think there's a beach a few hours away– we could go there for the day." christian shrugs and agrees. they spend the next few hours getting what they need: sunscreen, towels, food, hats, and other random things that christian insists they might need. keanu doesn't really think they'll need any of the things christian insisted on, but he packs them anyway. just for christian. 

 

three hours of driving later, they're finally at the beach. it's a perfect day for it, too. the sun is shining, there's not a cloud in the sky, and the ocean is a deep teal. christian wishes he had a camera. 

 

christian and keanu stay at the beach for hours, swimming and goofing off and just doing stupid things that only they could come up with. 

 

when they're finally ready to go home, the sun is setting and keanu's got a sunburn, even though christian told him to put on sunscreen. but it doesn't matter, because they had fun. and also aloe vera exists, thank god. 

 

all in all, keanu and christian had a pretty perfect day.


End file.
